


Persuasive

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome or Moresome, Twincest, Weasleycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-11
Updated: 2006-08-11
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Twins can be very persuasive





	Persuasive

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For [](http://bibliophile20.livejournal.com/profile)[**bibliophile20**](http://bibliophile20.livejournal.com/) who requested a drabble for [this](http://www.livejournal.com/community/smutty_claus/30123.html) art. Happy holidays!  


* * *

It was unbelievably beautiful. _They_ were beautiful. Dark skin against pale, flawless against freckled. Hermione bit her lip to keep from whimpering as she watched George spread Padma’s legs. Fred was wearing the awful santa hat that he’d found while in Hogsmeade recently and it added something almost depraved to the entire surreal scene happening before her.

She hid herself close to the wall, remaining on the last stair as she watched them. Padma’s Ravenclaw tie was tossed on the floor by the sofa, a pile of robes scattered here and there, and she saw half finished cups of eggnog on the table. The eggnog was the reason she couldn’t sleep, actually. She rarely touched the stuff but Fred had bugged her until she’d finally taken the glass from him earlier so she could go back to studying. It had left her wide awake and unable to sleep, too warm and restless to get comfortable.

For a moment, she wondered if they’d done something to it. She’d cast a charm over it to make certain, though, so surely they’d not concocted something undetectable. For a moment, she found herself wanting to interrupt them. She could tell Padma that she needed to go back to the Ravenclaw dorm because she shouldn’t be out this late nor should she be in the Gryffindor common room. It wasn’t her sense of prefect pride that had Hermione wanting to send Padma away. No, she just wanted to take her place on the arm of the chair and have George between her legs and Parvati kissing her like that.

Instead of making her presence known in fear of halting something so erotically beautiful, all Hermione did was watch. Her body soon became heated and aroused as she saw George’s tongue lick Padma, as she watched Parvati’s hand begin to stroke Fred’s erection, as she watched Padma and Parvati kiss. Fred’s hand reached around Parvati and his fingers teased her wetness before he pushed one inside. Parvati and Padma had nice breasts, Hermione observed as she moved her hand over her own. Their nipples were hard and they were so wet that she could see it glistening in the light of the fire.

Padma was making the most interesting noises. Soft gasps and moans as George spread her legs wider and licked her. Hermione moved her hand into her knickers and began to touch herself, trying to match the rhythm of Fred’s fingers as they moved in and out of Parvati. George stood up and glanced right at her, as if he’d _known_ she was watching with her hand in her knickers and the other around her breast, and then he winked before he thrust his erection into Padma.

Hermione bit her lip hard as she watched him raise Padma from the chair and push her against the wall beside the fire. Parvati moved and began to bounce up and down on Fred’s erection, and Hermione had the perfect view to see his bits become wet as she moved. Her breasts were bouncing, too. Hermione didn’t know where to look, breasts or bits, and her gaze darted from one to the other to George’s arse as it flexed every time he shoved forward into a moaning Padma.

She shivered when Parvati looked at her, a knowing smile on her dormmate’s lips as she held out her hand and licked her lips. Before she realized what she was doing, Hermione was walking forward, unable to stop herself even as the voice in her head said she should run back upstairs.

“Take it off, Hermione,” Fred demanded quietly as he indicated her robe.

She untied her robe and let it fall to the floor on top of all the others. She was wearing her nightgown but it soon joined the other clothing before she knelt before the chair and stared at where they were joined.

“Lick,” Parvati urged as she began to move again.

Hermione leaned forward and licked. She licked Parvati, hesitant swipes of her tongue over wet swollen flesh that caused Parvati to whimper and twist Hermione’s hair around her fingers. She licked the erection that was hot and throbbing and wet every time Parvati rose, listening to Fred groan as she became more confident and licked all his bits.

“Such a good whore,” Padma complimented in between gasps as George kept fucking her. “I shall make her lick me after he’s come, make her lick me clean with that sharp and eager little tongue.”

“She is good with her tongue, Sister,” Parvati muttered as she began to move faster, the slap of skin hitting skin and soft gasps for breath all Hermione could hear as she licked and tasted and felt. Her hand moved between her legs to rub beneath her knickers, her breasts free and swaying as her body began to rock back and forth.

Padma let out a soft cry quickly followed by a grunt from George. Hermione tried to raise her head when she heard her knickers rip, when she felt fingers against her wetness, but Parvati’s grip was strong. Hands squeezed her breasts and pulled at her nipples as fingers began to move inside her. She flicked her tongue over Parvati’s clit and held on to Fred’s legs as four hands touched, squeezed, and stroked her body.

It didn’t take long before the attention to her clit caused Parvati to whine. Her hand pulled Hermione’s hair as she trembled in release but let go as Fred urged her off of him.

“I’m going to come in your mouth, Hermione,” Fred told her as he gripped her chin and ran his thumb over her wet lips. “Then I’m going to fuck you while George takes your arse. After that, well, we’ll see.”

“After that, we’ll have her,” Padma whispered before teeth nipped at Hermione’s shoulder.

“Our very own Christmas pressie,” Parvati said with a wicked laugh before wet fingers thrust into Hermione’s mouth. “Taste me, Hermione. A sample of what you’ll have later.”

“Fuck her mouth, Fred. I want to see you come all over her face,” George urged from behind her. She gasped when she felt a tongue against her arse but hands held her firmly in place as he began to lick.

“What if---what if I say no?” she stammered as her eyes rolled back when a tongue licked her clit.

Fred moved his wet cock against her lips, watching as she opened her mouth and tentatively licked him. His hips arched up and he urged her mouth closer, groaning softly when she began to suck him, licking him and tasting Parvati and his own arousal. He smiled as he leaned back in the chair and fucked her face. “If you say no,” he said smugly, “we’ll just have to be very persuasive, won’t we?”

The End


End file.
